L'écheveau du destin
by Mebd
Summary: Sur la scène au parquet lustré par l'usure, les marionnettes prennent les positions qu'on leur a imposées, mais avant même les trois coups initiaux, les fils des pantins s'entremêlent - quelque part dans le temps, une petite araignée tente de toutes ses forces de tisser une nouvelle toile ; l'écheveau du destin se dévide pour changer le dénouement de la pièce.
1. Prologue: scène d'exposition

Sur la scène de théâtre au parquet lustré par l'usure, les fils se tendent et les marionnettes prennent les positions séculaires qu'on leur a imposées, mais avant même les trois coups initiaux, les fils des pantins s'entremêlent en pensée. Quelque part dans le temps, une petite araignée tente de toutes ses forces de tisser une nouvelle toile ; l'écheveau du destin se dévide dans le passé pour rejouer la vieille pièce mais en changer le dénouement...

Severus/Hermione

Point de vue de Severus.

* * *

On ne pouvait pas la manquer, au milieu des autres, et il se demanda comment il était possible de vivre avec une telle masse de cheveux. Ça ressemblait à un nid de corneilles. Il s'attendait presque à en voir sortir à tout moment des serpents de gorgone. Peut-être était-elle destinée à faire partie de sa Maison. Il eut un rictus railleur et évalua du regard les probabilités qu'elle fût véritablement placée sous son autorité. Elle était très frêle. Et très pâle. Mais peut-être l'impression était-elle outrée par le casque invraisemblable de boucles brunes irrégulières qui enveloppaient ses épaules. Elle n'avait pas tant l'air angoissée que curieuse. D'une curiosité vorace, inextinguible et elle regardait autour d'elle les visages, les figures, le décor comme si elle cherchait à se les approprier pour toujours à la fois dans la vivacité de l'instant et analysés dans leur vérité absolue.

Il y avait quelque chose dans l'étrange immobilité de ses traits tandis qu'elle semblait mémoriser telle image, et puis dans ses brefs mouvements de tête, aigus et vifs, pour fixer ses yeux ailleurs... Peut-être tenait-elle plus de l'oiseau de proie que du prédateur au sang froid. D'un coup, elle avait tourné les yeux vers lui et accrochait son regard. Il ne pouvait pas en distinguer la couleur, à cette distance, mais ils étaient sans doute clairs et perçants. Et ils ne lâchaient pas les siens.

Quel enfant avait jamais soutenu ainsi son regard ? Quel adulte, aussi ? Il haussa un sourcil. Elle sourit. Il crut voir dans son sourire une ruse toute féline, une nonchalance un peu cruelle qui n'avait rien à faire sur un visage poupin. Il eut un rictus à nouveau, de mépris cette fois, c'était une enfant innocente et insouciante, et elle ne savait certainement rien de la vie. Lui en revanche, avait trop vécu et trop vu, et le poids de l'horreur pesait si lourd sur son bras qu'il posait insidieusement une coque de gaze noire sur sa rétine.

Il ricana à part lui et observa la petite foule tremblante à ses pieds. Il la vit approcher du coin de l'œil, quand on appela son nom, et il trouva à ses gestes lents et précis une grâce éthérée. Il se demanda s'il avait rêvé le coup d'œil qu'elle lui jeta à son tour alors qu'elle prenait le temps de s'asseoir et de croiser les jambes – il n'avait jamais vu ce mouvement précis que sur des femmes d'âge mûr, et il fut vaguement écœuré de le reconnaître sur une gamine de onze ans – avant de laisser le Choixpeau tomber sur sa tête.

Il se demanda si la brève minute de silence qui suivit l'agaçait à chaque fois autant. Et puis le verdict tomba et il se désintéressa d'elle. Il eut néanmoins le temps de la voir lui adresser un sourire farouche avant que ses yeux ne s'abattissent sur la maigre silhouette d'un garçon aux yeux très verts et n'en délogeassent plus.

* * *

Il regarda ses élèves prendre place et observa avec mépris le malaise s'inscrire sur leurs visages juvéniles alors qu'ils découvraient les bocaux de formol au-dessus d'eux. Il balaya sa classe des yeux, et il trouva aussitôt la masse improbable de boucles brunes. Elle s'était assise au premier rang et le regardait sans ciller il ne sut pas ce qu'il vit dans l'amande effilée de ses yeux, dans le pli bleuté de sa paupière, dans l'ourlet noir de ses cils, dans l'iris clair comme un lit de rivière mais il s'en trouva aussitôt indisposé.

Il décida que c'était du dégoût, mais il la détesta quand même de faire résonner en lui des échos de gêne et de nausée. Elle le fixait sans ciller.

« _Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, dit-il._ »

Irrité, il sentit la gêne s'accentuer tandis qu'elle écarquillait les yeux puis les fermait une seconde. Le regard qu'elle lui coula ensuite, à travers ses cils, lui donna envie de la gifler. Fort. Jusqu'à ce que le sang perlât à ses lèvres entrouvertes et que son visage prît en pleurant une expression d'enfant. Il serra les dents.

« _Ici on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours._ »

Il fut horrifié de la voir haleter doucement et il en conçut pour elle un mépris terrible. Ne pouvait-elle pas, comme les autres, prendre un air bovin ou dépassé – à la rigueur, estomaqué ? Il n'aimait pas l'éclat brillant dans ses yeux, qui ressemblait un peu trop à de l'exaltation. Et il détesta plus que de raison la main qu'elle tendit fébrilement au-dessus de sa tête tandis qu'il reportait sa rage sur le garçon qu'il haïssait de toute éternité. Finalement, observa-t-il en poursuivant l'humiliation puérile du jeune Potter, il s'était trompé sur son compte. Il se laissait trop aller dans la noirceur de son âme et il en devenait ridicule. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait déjà plus l'air de rien, sinon d'une petite merdeuse. Et le regard insolent du garçon tandis qu'il défiait son autorité le calme étrangement.

En voilà un au moins sur qui il ne pouvait pas se méprendre. Il se sentit las soudain. L'éternel retour. On en revenait toujours au même point, n'est-ce pas. Et la culpabilité, les promesses de rédemption s'effaçaient toujours au visage de la haine. Il aurait voulu s'arracher le cœur et l'enfoncer dans la gorge du garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en étouffât. Et il décida, dans un regain de mépris, de reporter une partie de sa haine sur elle, qui le regardait trop, et trop intensément.

Il refoula un haut-le-cœur quand il croisa son regard fauve et que sa langue râpa contre ses lèvres qu'elle humidifiait. Il voyait des choses en elle qui n'avait pas lieu d'être et il se jura de les lui faire toutes payer.

Aussi quand elle avoua, plus tard, qu'elle avait cru pouvoir vaincre un troll toute seule, il ne voulut pas douter qu'elle disait vrai et qu'elle n'était bien qu'une gamine sotte et prétentieuse. Même après qu'elle lui adressa une moue féroce qui découvrit ses incisives trop longues et ses canines trop pointues, tandis que ses yeux brillaient.

* * *

Il remarqua du coin de l'œil, au cours des années qui suivirent, qu'elle le narguait souvent, prise dans une attitude provocante et déplacée – obscène presque à cause de son corps d'enfant – et il serrait à chaque fois les mâchoires jusqu'à sentir sur sa langue le goût métallique du sang.

* * *

Les premières années de sa vie à Poudlard – sa vie d'adulte, arrivait-elle presque à se convaincre – Hermione développa et nourrit une étrange obsession. Du moment où elle aperçut sa silhouette noire et intense, alors qu'elle était brinquebalée dans un troupeau d'enfants naïfs qu'on conduisait vers quelque vert pâturage à n'en pas douter, il lui fallut l'apprendre, l'étudier, le mémoriser comme un sujet académique.

Elle apprit donc le poids de sa stature haute et intimidante, et l'intensité de son allure impérieuse, presque gracieuse. Elle étudia avidement, confusément mais rigoureusement, son regard noir et pénétrant, ses gestes souples, ses mouvement prompts, la courbe de ses mains graciles et puissantes. Elle mémorisa jusqu'à pouvoir la reproduire à la perfection dans l'intimité de ses souvenirs, le timbre grave et les inflexions suaves de sa voix.

Il remua quelque chose en elle, dès le premier jour, qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir comprendre...qu'elle ne comprit tout à fait que bien plus tard.

* * *

TBC


	2. Acte 1, scène 1

Sur la scène de théâtre au parquet lustré par l'usure, les fils se tendent et les marionnettes prennent lesPOSITIONS séculaires qu'on leur a imposées, mais avant même les trois coups initiaux, les fils des pantins s'entremêlent en pensée. Quelque part dans le temps, une petite araignée tente de toutes ses forces de tisser une nouvelle toile ; l'écheveau du destin se dévide dans le passé pour rejouer la vieille pièce mais en changer le dénouement...

Severus/Hermione

Point de vue de Severus.

* * *

 **Acte 1, scène 1.**

Il était minuit passé et il rôdait dans les couloirs du château, incapable de trouver le repos, incapable de s'endormir avant que le ciel ne blanchît. Il crut apercevoir une silhouette furtive se couler dans l'ombre au détour d'un couloir, et il plissa les yeux en se rapprochant à pas feutrés. Il haussa un sourcil en entendant un sifflement rageur.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché?J'ai fait tout ce qu'il fallait, alors pourquoi ? »

Il y eut une sorte de sanglot très aigu et puis la petite silhouette se figea soudain. Il parvint à sa hauteur, le sourcil arqué. Au temps pour l'effet de surprise. Il allait juste pouvoir distinguer les traits du visage quand l'enfant se mit à courir d'une manière désordonnée et irrégulière. Haussant imperceptiblement un second sourcil, il n'eut qu'à jeter sa main pour attraper un bras et en deux enjambées, ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans un carré de lumière bleue qui tombait d'une haute fenêtre. D'un coup sec, il retira la capuche et une cascade de mèches noires tombèrent souplement autour d'un visage hâve. Il plissa durement les yeux.

« Votre nom, exigea-t-il. »

L'enfant eut un drôle de rictus, qu'il ne parvint pas à replacer, puis ouvrit grand les yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais vue dans aucun de ses cours et sa prise sur son bras se resserra durement.

« Dîtes-moi votre nom, et ce que vous faîtes hors de votre dortoir. »

Comme elle ne disait rien, il étudia ses traits de plus prés et il leur trouva quelque chose d'étrangement familier, sans qu'il sût dire pourquoi. Il dégagea sa baguette d'un pan noir de sa cape, et en la tenant de sa main libre, le poignet rigide, il la pointa lentement sous le menton pointu. Il soupçonnait, au regard de ce qu'il avait entendu, un sort qui eut mal tourné et que l'élève ne parvenait pas à défaire. D'un mouvement fluide, il détacha le reste de la cape, qui ne dut qu'à sa main sur le haut du bras de ne pas choir plus avant. Il chercha du regard le nom de l'élève et l'écusson de sa Maison, en vain.

« N'abusez pas de ma patience ou je vous emmène au-devant du directeur. »

Il ne reçut en retour qu'un haussement de sourcil dans lequel il vit aussitôt une imitation railleuse. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans les plis du vêtements, tandis qu'il pinçait les lèvres. L'enfant grimaça.

« J'aimerais autant y aller de suite. »

Il plissa les yeux devant son insolence. Petite merdeuse. Mais les angles stricts et les méplats de son visage. Il reconnaissait vaguement certains de ses traits sans toutefois pouvoir les replacer dans sa mémoire ou y mettre un nom.

« Alors, vous m'y emmenez, oui ou non ? Siffla-t-elle. »

Il claqua la langue, irrité au plus haut point. Il passa, l'espace d'une seconde, tous ses élèves en revue, par ordre décroissant d'insolence, puis d'irritation qu'ils lui inspiraient. Mais parmi les plus insupportables des réceptacles de sa haine, aucun ne le défiait de cette manière-ci, ni ne manquaient de provoquer sa rage. Il se sentait étrangement maître de lui, face à cette enfant. Il la toisa un instant, puis la traîna derrière lui.

Il ne s'arrêta que devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Alors qu'il tendait le poing vers la lourde porte de chêne ouvragé, il crut entendre quelque marmonnement injurieux entrecouper les halètements furieux de l'enfant. Il se retourna vivement et lui adressa son regard le plus intimidant, délivré avec l'avantage de la hauteur, comme il s'était soudain dressé de toute sa taille. Les narines frémissantes, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres, l'enfant le toisa à son tour aussi bien que s'ils avaient été égaux. Ils se défièrent du regard dans l'ombre de la porte et Severus sentit confusément qu'il se passait quelque chose. Le sang lui battait furieusement aux oreilles mais dans le même temps, il était d'un calme terrible.

Puis la porte s'entrouvrit et Dumbledore, derrière son bureau, prononça son nom d'un ton presque curieux. Severus, jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'enfant qui le fixait toujours, et l'entraîna durement après lui, jusqu'à se planter devant le secrétaire d'acajou massif. Dumbledore suivit des yeux leur progression entre les meubles qui projetaient dans la pénombre des ombres noires et fantasmagoriques sur la moquette soyeuse. Son expression était pensive, tandis que d'un geste économe, il indiquait à l'enfant l'un des fauteuils en tapisserie tournés vers lui.

Severus et lui se fixèrent un instant le temps d'une brève conversation de silence, Severus lui fit part de sa perplexité teintée de soupçon. Dumbledore soupira et Severus s'irrita de sa naïveté, de sa promptitude à écarter son avis, à le juger trop méfiant, à le condamner pour être trop cynique, trop pessimiste, trop rongé par l'abysse, trop – Dumbledore soupira à nouveau, mais cela sonna comme une défaite ou une déception. Severus se renfrogna et au lieu de rejoindre le directeur derrière le secrétaire d'acajou, il se posta à l'angle, derrière le sextan d'or massif. Il tourna son attention vers l'enfant, assise au bord du fauteuil, qui semblait attendre avec résignation, noyée dans les plis brillants de sa cape. La lampe d'opaline verte et le feu de cheminée plus loin derrière découpaient des angles nets sur son visage et creusaient des ombres profondes sous les paupières mauves.

Le silence était pesant. Severus sentit une tension étrange le prendre à la gorge, crépiter presque dans l'air tandis qu'ils retenaient tous leur souffle et que les battements de leur cœur restaient en suspend pour, imagina-t-il, repartir à l'unisson. Il ravala un ricanement pour cacher un haut-le-cœur devant cette seconde de mièvrerie. La petite sembla lui jeter un coup d'œil incrédule avant de baisser les yeux et de se mordre les lèvres. Il fronça les sourcils. Encore un geste qu'il n'arrivait pas à replacer – mais quelque chose manquait. Une tension, peut-être elle se mordait la lèvre et ça n'était rien de plus.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose, Monsieur, dit-elle avant qu'ils pussent seulement ouvrir la bouche, Dumbledore ou lui. Ça n'était pas censé se passer ainsi. Je n'étais pas censée arriver ici – ou le rencontrer, lui. »

Elle lui jeta un regard torve, et il lui renvoya une grimace de mépris. Pendant une minute, le temps lui sembla suspendu. Dumbledore se pencha par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune et joignit les mains sous son menton.

« Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas censé se passer comment, mademoiselle... ? » lui répondit-il poliment.

Elle eut un mouvement d'humeur et releva la lèvre sur des canines juste un peu trop pointues.

« Il y a eu un problème, Monsieur. Je n'aurais pas dû avoir à lancer le sort, mais... je n'ai pas eu le choix et j'ai cru – j'ai cru que j'avais échoué. »

Elle releva les yeux un instant ils n'étaient pas bordés de larmes ni étrangement brillants, mais quand elle les tourna vers lui, ils semblaient noirs et nets comme de la glace. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Ça _a_ échoué, d'une certaine façon, ajouta-t-elle, en s'adressant clairement à lui. »

Elle se tut. Snape se tourna imperceptiblement vers Dumbledore.

« Il va falloir, chère enfant, que vous poussiez plus avant votre explication, finit par proposer le directeur. »

Son menton tressauta un peu.

« Oui, je sais. Ma... ma maman » sa voix trembla légèrement «devait lancer le sort qui enverrait... les signes jusqu'à vous. Elle avait beaucoup hésité – je crois qu'elle n'avait toujours pas décidé quand... enfin. Elle n'a peut-être pas eu le temps de prendre sa décision et c'est peut-être pour ça... »

Elle serra les dents et Snape se tourna franchement vers Dumbledore, un sourcil haussé haut sur son front. Dumbledore ne lui accorda pas une miette de son attention. Allons bon.

«Je ne voulais pas vivre sans eux alors – je devais le faire, il le fallait. Il fallait que j'essaie au moins et... je savais que ça pouvait ne pas marcher. J'ai cru que ça n'avait pas marché – je ne maîtrise pas bien la magie, Maman n'a pas eu le temps de bien m'apprendre, et son sort était très dur, et pas fini – il fallait que je le fasse. Même si ce n'était pas pour les bonnes raisons, et que j'étais égoïste. Je veux juste que ma maman soit vivante quelque part – qu'ils m'attendent tous à la maison... »

Elle baissa la tête soudain, et renifla doucement. Severus sentit Dumbledore se tourner vers lui, sans le voir il devina l'invitation à démêler son récit confus, à démêler le vrai du faux insidieusement, en usant de moyens secrets ; il ne cilla même pas, trop rancunier peut-être, mais ça devait être sa prérogative, lui semblait-il.

« Qu'était-ce donc qui était prévu, mon enfant ? Demanda doucement Dumbledore. »

Elle releva vivement la tête, l'air indigné.

« Mais je vous l'ai dit ! On devait vous envoyer les signes ! »

Snape envisagea de couler un regard vers le directeur. Elle lui jeta un regard accusateur.

« Moi, je ne suis qu'une petite fille ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Et comment vous faîtes, maintenant, pour changer mon futur ? »

Snape prit conscience qu'il grimaçait horriblement quand le sorcier se leva de son bureau et en fit lentement le tour. Il s'agenouilla devant le fauteuil en tapisserie et ancra ses yeux dans ceux de la petite. À l'absorption soudaine de la lumière entre l'enfant et le vieillard, au frémissant crépitant de l'air autour d'eux, Snape sut qu'il regardait au-delà du regard de la fillette.

Il soupira soudain lourdement.

« Votre arrivée inopinée, mon enfant, a déjà changé le cours du temps. »

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que je vais devoir rester ici pour toujours ? »

Il sembla à Snape, qu'elle avait une conversation avec le vieil homme, dont il se sentit exclus.

« Albus, comprenez-vous quoi que ce soit à ce tissu de billevesées ? »

Dumbledore ne lui accorda qu'un bref coup d'œil réprobateur. Snape croisa les bras et serra les dents.

« Voulez-vous bien nous dévoiler votre nom, mon enfant ? Si nous voulons vous aider, il me semble que nous devrions avoir accès à certaines informations que, je n'en doute pas, vous trouverez être essentielles. »

Elle les dévisagea tour à tour un long moment.

« Arachné, finit-elle par dire. Arachné – pour que je tisse à nouveau la toile, et que j'ajoute aux anciens liens de nouveaux fils. Iris – pour que je fasse voyager les signes à travers l'arc-en-ciel. »

Elle ferma les yeux.

« C'est ce que ma maman me dit toujours. »

« Arachné Iris, répéta le vieux sorcier. »

Il y avait tout un monde dans son nom, et Snape l'étudia avec plus d'attention encore.

« Nom de famille, exigea-t-il sans ménagement. »

Elle se renfrogna et lui décocha à nouveau un regard torve. Sans le lâcher des yeux, elle dit :

« Snape. »

Et ce fut comme si la foudre tombait juste entre eux, dans le bureau baigné de pénombre. Il ne douta pas qu'elle disait la vérité car il put soudain replacer ses traits qu'il connaissait si bien pour les avoir vu se refléter dans la glace toute sa vie. L'arête du nez, adoucie sur le visage de la fillette, l'inclinaison austère des sourcils, très fins sur le visage de l'enfant, l'ourlet acéré de la lèvre supérieure comme tracée à l'encre, l'ébène des cheveux, la forme des mains – tout cela transmis à un être de son sang.

« Et de ce que je peux voir, papa, je ne suis pas prête de naître, siffla-t-elle. »

* * *

TBC

Merci à toutes pour vos encouragements et vos reviews positives! C'est très encourageant. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu malgré le brusque changement - Hermione n'est pas très présente au début de cette histoire, mais son rôle est essentiel, je vous le garantis!


	3. Acte 1, scène 2

Sur la scène de théâtre au parquet lustré par l'usure, les fils se tendent et les marionnettes prennent les positions séculaires qu'on leur a imposées, mais avant même les trois coups initiaux, les fils des pantins s'entremêlent en pensée. Quelque part dans le temps, une petite araignée tente de toutes ses forces de tisser une nouvelle toile ; l'écheveau du destin se dévide dans le passé pour rejouer la vieille pièce mais en changer le dénouement...

Severus/Hermione

Point de vue de Severus.

* * *

 **Acte 1, scène 2**.

Snape sortit sa baguette et d'un geste distrait, leva les sortilèges qui barraient l'entrée de ses appartements. Il se souvint, au moment de refermer la porte, qu'il n'était pas seul, et il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Il trouva aussitôt la petite silhouette tapie d'ombre et il se déplaça légèrement pour la laisser passer son son bras.

La petite ne fit pas mine de bouger. Elle restait immobile devant sa porte, un peu en retrait, à l'observer de ses yeux graves. Ils restèrent un moment à s'inspecter tous deux, à se jauger presque, à se tenir en respect du regard comme deux bêtes prêtes à bondir au moindre tressaillement et il surprit ses doigts à raffermir leur prise sur la baguette, comme dans la seconde tendue avant un duel. Il eut un rictus moqueur, et la petite sembla se tasser un peu sur elle-même. Snape se rendit alors compte qu'il s'agissait d'une enfant, et qu'il se laissait là encore aller, qu'il baissait étrangement la garde en glissant dans ses habitudes de méfiance, de violence, d'intimidation. C'était les petites heures du jour, mais dans l'ombre et le silence opaque des donjons, n'importe qui pouvait les surprendre.

Il claqua la langue, et d'un geste de la tête, l'enjoignit à entrer. Elle continua de le fixer, et ses yeux étaient noirs et graves, ourlés de cils épais. Ils lui tendaient un drôle de miroir, et si Snape savait une chose, c'était qu'il ne souhaitait pas y voir son reflet. Il claqua à nouveau la langue et le visage de la petite se contorsionna soudain, prit une expression si dure et si dédaigneuse qu'elle n'avait rien à faire sur une enfant – il se retrouva bien malgré lui ramené à ses jeunes années, aux quelques photographies qu'on avait réussi à faire de lui et sur lesquelles il affichait ce même air de dégoût hostile. Il pouvait très clairement se voir, adulte, à s'observer avec réticence dans la glace, penché au-dessus du lavabo, dans la lumière faible et crue de la lampe, à se retourner cette même expression, à haïr son reflet, à haïr sa présence dans la petite salle de bain, dans ce château, dans cette vie.

Et de se voir tout à coup dans ce jeune être né de son sang, de sa chair, de voir que ce petit être qu'il avait créé à un moment du temps qu'il n'avait pas pu connaître lui retournait la même haine, le même dégoût qu'il avait pour lui-même – Snape se sentit sombrer dans des abîmes qu'il croyait avoir atteintes des années auparavant. Un bref instant, le vertige l'envahit – il fut avalé par une tourbière noire et glauque qui irradiait depuis son bras, qui englua sa trachée, ses poumons, ses aortes ; c'était au-delà de la rédemption, au delà de l'expiation, au-delà même de la mort ; ça n'était plus seulement l'univers qui niait son droit de vivre, qui livrait son libre-arbitre en pâture à des chiens, c'était sa propre essence qui lui jetait à la figure ce qu'il avait toujours refusé d'admettre : qu'il n'était pas le héros tragique d'un drame, que rien de tout cela n'était un coup du sort, ou même une punition plus que méritée dans l'attente de la purgation de ses pêchés ; il n'était rien, un ressort sale et sans valeur, qui ne méritait rien, dont il fallait se débarrasser, il devait disparaître et -

La petite fut soudain devant lui, les yeux immenses et noirs et les yeux de Snape glissèrent sur le menton tremblant, et le pouls affolé contre la jugulaire blanche. Ils étaient toujours d'un côté et de l'autre de sa porte, en face l'un de l'autre dans une symétrie qu'il trouva étrangement macabre. Il aurait déjà dû avoir refermé la porte, l'avoir bardée à nouveau de sortilèges et de malédictions, et être en train de s'enfoncer dans la pièce vide et sombre. Il se trouvait pourtant là, à cet instant suspendu, avec une partie de lui-même qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qu'il ne pouvait pas renier juste sous les yeux, et juste derrière le seuil de sa porte.

Snape reconnut le symbole avec une précision surnaturelle. Derrière l'espace liminal de sa porte, se trouvait le futur déjà réalisé, l'œuvre cruelle du destin qui le narguait en lui prouvant qu'il n'y avait aucun choix dans ce monde, que les engrenages plus ou moins bien huilés d'un mécanisme d'horlogerie dans lequel ils tournaient et tournaient tous sans fin. Pouvait-il seulement l'accepter ? Pouvait-il seulement ouvrir la porte, faire un pas de côté, accueillir le futur, et par là même, accepter que le destin régît leurs vies à tous ?

Avant qu'il pût réellement y réfléchir, l'enfant se glissa sous son bras et s'enfonça dans le couloir sombre. Snape referma la porte d'un coup sec, replaça chaque sortilège, chaque malédiction et quand il eut fini, il resta quelque temps le front contre l'ébène frais de la porte, les doigts gourds, enroulés autour de sa baguette.

Il souhaita être resté dans ses appartements plus tôt ce soir-là, y avoir consommé son insomnie chronique à renfort de bourbon et de silence, de solitude surtout. Il serait resté dans le salon froid et sombre, dans son fauteuil au dossier très raide, à faire tourner le bourbon dans son verre. Il aurait ressassé le passé il aurait ruminé les ténèbres montantes, et le futur noir comme de la suie. Il n'aurait jamais rencontré d'enfant au détour d'un couloir. Il ne serait jamais allé trouver Dumbledore. Il n'aurait jamais entendu de révélation comme un grand coup de théâtre – ou comme le claquement imperceptible mais bouleversant d'une clef qui déverrouille une étrange serrure. Il n'aurait pas passé de longues heures debout, derrière le secrétaire d'acajou massif, à observer le directeur par-dessus le sextant d'or et les alambics de cristal. A le regarder débattre du sort de l'enfant, avec une méfiance grandissante, tandis que le vieil homme triturait sa barbe et les considérait tous les deux tour à tour. Il n'aurait jamais eu à défendre que ce devait être une mauvaise blague, une farce cruelle et parfaitement réalisée, tandis que Dumbledore démontait chacun de ses arguments en fournissant preuve sur preuve à coup de sorts, de potions, d'expériences d'alchimie. Il n'aurait pas eu, surtout, à s'entendre dire qu'il avait la charge de l'enfant jusqu'à ce qu'on trouvât une solution – au moins pour la nuit, avait dit Dumbledore, mais Severus savait où ce genre de demande le conduirait : la nuit se transformerait en journée, en semaine, en mois si les dieux étaient contre lui, et sans qu'il s'en aperçût, sa vie serait bouleversée à jamais, parce que Dumbledore lui avait assignée une mission dont il ne s'était pas méfié.

Il ricana à part lui. Tout plutôt que d'affronter. Sauf que cette fois, ignorer le problème ne ferait qu'empirer leur sort à tous. Peut-être allait-il pouvoir tirer parti de cette... situation. Peut-être l'enfant allait-elle pouvoir leur révéler assez sur le futur pour changer leur présent. Il serra les dents et alla dans le salon.

La fillette était assise toute droite dans son fauteuil, les mains sagement posées sur les genoux – dans le noir, le visage et les mains formaient des petits halos pâles. D'un geste souple du poignet, il alluma les lumières.

« Vous souhaitez dormir, je présume. »

Elle haussa les épaules. Il haussa un sourcil. Il voyait clairement les cernes mauves et les traits tirés de fatigue. C'était plus dur que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Ils restèrent un moment, une fois encore, à se faire face en silence – lui debout, les bras croisé, et il sentait l'agacement prendre le dessus sur le reste, elle assise dans une attitude qui lui semblait hostile. Il allait lui donner sa chambre pour la nuit, il ne pourrait pas dormir de toute façon. Quand elle serait au lit, il resterait assis en silence dans son fauteuil, et faire tourner du bourbon dans un verre.

Soudain, elle se tassa sur elle-même et son menton se mit à trembler, ses narines à frémir. Il s'alarma vaguement, il n'était pas équipé pour gérer des enfants en pleurs. Il l'entendit déglutir.

« C'est parce que tu es mort. »

Severus en resta coi. Elle lui jeta un regard accusateur, mais derrière la colère, il y avait un chagrin immense.

« Je te déteste – parce que tu es mort. »

Elle continua de le fixer, mais Severus n'avait rien à ajouter. Il lui semblait qu'il aurait dû être horrifié d'apprendre cela, au lieu de quoi, il se sentait étrangement serein – rassuré presque. Et puis elle fondit en larmes et Severus eut un réflexe qu'il ne comprit pas, un geste qui lui sembla machinal et naturel mais que son corps n'avait pas encore eu le temps de développer. Il traversa le salon en trois enjambées et posa la main sur la tête de l'enfant. Sous ses doigts, les cheveux étaient soyeux et épais, et les boucles souples s'emmêlaient dans les cals de sa paume. La petite releva un peu la tête et se jeta hors du fauteuil, contre lui, attrapant le tissus de sa cape dans ses poings fermés et reniflant contre son ventre. Il se raidit, n'osa pas bouger – pas même respirer, l'espace d'un instant. Et puis ses étranges réflexes reprirent leurs droits, et ses bras s'enroulèrent malgré lui autour des frêles épaules.

La petite refusa ensuite de le lâcher, et il finit par s'asseoir avec elle sur le sofa. Il ressentait une émotion indistincte, à sentir ce petit corps qui se blottissait avec ferveur contre lui, qui tremblait, qui pleurait pour lui – Severus avait bien du mal à ne pas se laisser aller à espérer, à imaginer que c'était de la dévotion, à ne pas laisser son cœur frémir à la pensée qu'un enfant né de son sang l'avait un jour assez aimé pour pleurer furieusement sa mort.

Il était très tard – très tôt – quand elle se détacha assez de lui pour qu'il pût voir son visage grave et triste. Elle avait toujours le poing fermé sur sa cape, et les jointures étaient diaphanes. De sa main libre, elle sortit un petit morceau de papier froissé de sa poche.

« Tiens, dit-elle en le lui tendant. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lui demanda-t-il. »

Elle haussa les épaules tandis qu'il dépliait la photographie et se figeait complètement.

« C'est mon frère. Il s'appelle Morphée. »

Oui, pas de doute non plus, il retrouvait aussi son propre visage. L'angle de la mâchoire cette fois, les pommettes, l'arête du nez encore, la silhouette haute et svelte. Et l'expression sombre, les gestes brusques et gracieux tandis que le garçon lui rendait son regard avant de faire signe à quelqu'un hors champ. Snape toucha du bout de l'index le visage pâle traversé des pliures du papier. Il cilla plusieurs fois. Deux enfants. Deux enfants de son sang et de sa chair.

« Il est mort la semaine dernière. »

Il tourna la tête si vite qu'il lui sembla une seconde qu'elle allait se détacher tout à fait de son cou.

« Il est mort ? »

Elle haussa les épaules à nouveau, l'air défait.

« Il est beau, hein ? »

Il voulut dire quelque chose mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Il hocha la tête. Oui. Oui, il est beau et il ne devrait jamais mourir. Deux enfants, plus que ce qu'il aurait jamais pu espérer, plus que ce qu'il ne méritait. Des enfants qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui allaient mourir parce qu'il avait fait les mauvais choix – parce que dans ce monde de rouages tragiques, il était destiné à souffrir.

« Il allait avoir dix-sept ans. Maman dit que Morphée est un miracle. Elle dit qu'il est une chance impromptue et dissonante dans les machinations du destin. Elle dit que ses rêves dessinent des motifs libres sur les tapisseries de la fatalité et que je suis née pour l'aider à construire la liberté. »

« Qui est ta mère ? Finit-il par murmurer. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, et le regard qu'elle lui adressa était lourd et triste. Elle haussa les épaules puis se cala à nouveau contre lui, et il passa machinalement un bras autour de ses épaules, tandis qu'il observait la photographie et que son fils le regardait de ses yeux clairs comme un lit de rivière.

« Maman est morte ce matin. »

* * *

TBC

Encore une fois, merci à toutes pour vos messages de soutien! J'espère que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes!

Pour répondre à quelques unes de vos questions, je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence je vais pouvoir updater cette histoire, mais je pense continuer à bon rythme au moins encore pour quelques chapitres. Cette histoire est en grande partie déjà écrite, il ne me reste que les jointures à réaliser - cela ne devrait donc pas prendre trop de temps - bien qu'il soit possible que le rythme s'essouffle vers la fin, qui est encore en construction.

Comme j'ai conçu cette histoire à la manière d'une pièce de théâtre, elle ne sera pas très longue en terme de chapitres. Il y aura entre trois et cinq actes, chacun composé de trois scènes maximum. Il s'agit plus de symboles que de vraisemblances, donc chaque scène constitue une étape importante - les transitions et autres détails importants dans un roman par exemple ne seront pas vraiment traités.


End file.
